


YakuzaFell

by SynfulLady



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Language, F/M, Undertale Alternate Universe, Violence, YakuzaFell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynfulLady/pseuds/SynfulLady
Summary: In this alternate universe of Undertale you'll follow the skeleton brothers in their search for where they feel they belong, and find themselves in the middle of the Yakuza. In the shadowy underworld of organized crime see what trouble they can stir up.





	1. Free at last?

He was free. Finally free, but to what end? It seemed as if he only traded one prison for another. Mt. Ebott and the surrounding areas were not for him. No amount of stars in the sky could make him like this place. Everyone was so...so, happy! It made him sick. 

 

Having grown used to years of violence it was hard for Sans to assimilate in a society where violence was frowned upon. Someone bumps into you on the street? They expect you to just ignore them, or accept the offender’s apology. No! Not okay! He should be allowed to rip their fucking arm from it’s socket. They should know better, they should have more respect. 

 

Sans growled as he slammed the door to his house. ‘WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING SANS? SLAMMING THE DOOR IN SUCH A FASHION!’ With a roll of his red eyelights Sans went to the bar they kept fully stocked in their living room, and poured himself a glass of bourbon neat. Paps wasn’t blending much more than he was in this hellhole. Which explained why both of them were in such foul moods lately. 

 

On top of that the one he thought was his SOULmate turned out to be just another user. With one gulp he drained his glass, and then threw it against the wall. Hundreds of tiny slivers of glass rained onto the hardwood floors. No one had dared uttered her name in his presence, and truthfully he tried to stay too drunk to remember. Every now and then though she snuck into his thoughts. 

 

‘STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT DREADFUL HUMAN BROTHER. THERE ARE MANY MORE TO CHOOSE FROM IN THIS PLACE IF YOU DESIRE SOMETHING SO DISTASTEFUL.’ Paps had managed to sneak in while Sans had been lost to his rage. ‘YOU KNOW I HAVE BEEN DOING SOME RESEARCH FOR OTHER PLACES WHERE WE MIGHT BE HAPPY. THERE IS THIS BIG CITY, A LOT LIKE THE CAPITAL, CALLED NEW YORK! THEY HAVE MANY DIFFERENT CULTURES. MANY DIFFERENT WAYS OF LIFE ALL IN ONE PLACE. I THINK IT IS WORTH A SHOT. SURELY THERE I CAN FIND A PLACE FOR MY MAGNIFICENCE TO BE RECOGNIZED!’ 

 

Sans looked up from the floor and eyes his brother for a moment. His logic was sound, maybe they could lose themselves in such a big place., or maybe they could find a place to actually blend in and belong. 

 

‘okay paps, you’re the boss.’ For the first time in a long time he felt the stirrings of something strange deep in his SOUL. It was HOPE. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Few Years Later

 

‘Look I sw-sw-swear I’ll have the money for the Boss next week.’ Sans loomed over the small man and growled low in his throat. 

‘you been duckin’ and dodgin’ us for months. now you say you need jus one more week? i don’t think so.’ He placed his revolver to the man’s head and without a flinch pulled the trigger. Straightening to his full height Aka, as the locals called him, slowly took stock of the rest of the room. The man’s family, his friends, his employees looked on in horror. 

 

‘you all know the rules. yakuza provides protection, you provide money. pretty simple right? this is what happens when you avoid the collectors. this is the type of situation that gets me called in, and this is the results you get when i have to make an appearance.’ Aka threw his arms out to his sides to encompass the restaurant while he turned in a slow circle. ‘who  is now in charge of all this?’ 

 

For a moment no one moved, no one spoke. And as the silence grew so did Aka’s temper. His magic began to crackle, and his eyelights flared a bright red. ‘so no one will be in charge of this little hole in the wall now? maybe i should just order it burned to the ground then to make room for something more useful?’ 

 

At the threat of her father’s business being reduced to ash a slender young woman moved forward to stand in front of her younger siblings. Before speaking the young woman kneeled on the floor in front of Aka, placing both knees on the floor at the same time and then bending to touch her forehead to the floor. After about ten seconds the woman straightened, but kept her eyes downcast. ‘Forgive me Aka-san we had never given it much thought as to who would one day run my father’s business, but I am the oldest so it must fall to me to take over now.’ Her voice was so low, so steady despite the scene that had unfolded in front of her. 

 

Aka watched the woman bow, and knew enough about the culture of these people now that he understood she had just begged his forgiveness without saying the words. She had placed herself at his mercy. Something told him that she was not so submissive as she was showing though. ‘stand up kid it hurts my neck to look down at you like that.’ His voice was still a growl when he spoke, but it sounded slightly less menacing this time. 

 

The girl stood gracefully from her position on the floor, and only once she was standing straight did she dare look up into his eyes. Aka had never seen eyes that shade of brown before. They were more red than anything, probably closer to amber. He would almost bet they were usually full of warmth and laughter, but now they held only hatred and anger. These humans say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, and without calling her soul forth with his magic this was the closest he would get to see it. And her soul was angry, defiant. 

 

‘you understand the rules? you know the deadlines?’ He waited for a nod of confirmation before continuing. ‘then we will start over, we will begin with a clean slate kid. don’t make me regret it.’ 

 

Aka moved towards the doors and motioned for his men to follow him. Leaving behind a grieving family and a bloody mess. None of that mattered to him though. What stuck with him was the amber eyed girl. 


	2. You Called Her?

Days went by, and then weeks. Soon months were dragging by since the incident with the amber eyed girl, and everything was business as usual. She had picked up her father’s business with no problem. She met the deadlines, hosted some of their business meetings, and her oldest brother had come to work for Aka. He was now one of his top men. Apparently he had started working for him to help lessen the protection fees. Riku had put his heart and SOUL into the work he did. Niko, his sister, had hardly put up a fight about it either. 

 

Aka would never forget the day she learned about what her brother had been doing. They had been in the middle of a business meeting in the back of her restaurant, and she had come walking up dragging Riku by his ear to Aka’s table. He had only the faintest idea about what they were yelling to each other, but he pretty much already knew what it was about and had been expecting some sort of fuss over it. 

 

‘Hey, hey kid calm down. look everything is okay. he don’t do nothin’ dangerous or anythin’.’ Aka tried his best to calm down the angry woman, but it seemed the more he talked the angrier she got. Really he couldn’t blame her for her hatred of him. He had killed her father in front of her. He felt a strange pang of guilt when he thought about that day. The more he had gotten to know Riku the more he began hating himself for his actions. 

 

‘You don’t tell me to calm down! First you take my father from me, and now you seem hell bent on taking my brother from me too! Who do you  think you are?’ Her anger only seemed to brighten her eyes. He was always so fascinated by them for some reason. 

 

Apparently he hadn’t been listening to her tirade because the next thing he knew his right cheek bone was stinging, and his head was now facing left. Niko had slapped the fire out of him for not listening. ‘You sit there and smirk. You sit at my table, in my restaurant, and you smirk over your actions. You orphaned four children, and you put my brother’s life in danger when all he wants to do is protect me. And you smirk?’ Her voice had gotten dangerously low, and her eyes never left his. ‘Do you really have no heart at all?’ 

 

Everyone in the entire restaurant had frozen in place when Niko had slapped Aka. She had done the unthinkable. Riku had paled and was already trying to apologize for her actions, but Aka raised a hand to silence him. There wasn’t a human around that would dare stand up to him, and there was only one monster who he wouldn’t dust for speaking to him out of turn let alone hit him. So when Aka slid his chair back to stand at his full height of almost six and a half feet tall people were already averting their gazes. No one wanted to see what would come next. 

 

‘Please, please, please Aka-san Niko didn’t mean it! I will put in twice the work I have been doing if you would just forgive her this once. We’ll double the protection fee next month even!’ Riku was all but crying as he begged Aka to spare his sister, but his pleas were falling on deaf ears. 

 

Aka’s fangs seemed sharper than normal as he stood half in the light, and half in the shadows. His one golden fang glinted as he turned his head to look at Riku and silence him with a frigid glance. 

 

‘you are aware that i have literally killed people for far less than what you just did? you are aware of who i am?’ Aka asked these questions without the intent of letting her answer, and so kept going without pause. ‘yet you have chosen to place your life in my hands anyways. so let me tell you how this is going to go down kid.’ 

 

He stepped forward and lowered his face to within inches of hers. He grinned when he seen her sharp intake of breath. ‘you hereby owe me. not just a favor, not just your life, and i don’t want payment in money. but there will come a time that i come to collect, and you will give me what i want. or you will die. simple as that doll.’ He leered at her and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close enough to place his mouth to hers. As expected she struggled and fought like a hell cat against him, but that made him like it even more. After a few seconds he let her go, tossing her into her brother’s arms. 

 

‘get outta my sight little girl, if i see you before i’m ready to see you i’ll break yer slender little neck.’ Riku grabbed his sister and spun her around so fast it looked like he might have given her whiplash. As they walked away from Aka’s table Riku was heard loud and clear berating his sister for her stupidity. She had put the whole family at risk with her actions. 

 

‘oh hey riku.’ Aka called out to the young man before he could disappear from sight. Only when he had stopped and turned to look Aka in the eyes did he speak again. ‘you will be working overtime to help make up for her actions. go get her tucked away and come back. we’ve got business to attend to.’ 

 

Niko had been about to turn back around, but Riku grabbed her by her shoulder and yanked her into the kitchen. 

 

‘Have you completely lost your damn mind? He could have killed you! For whatever reason he spared you, and you want to test his patience? You want to look that particular gift horse in the mouth? You fool!’ Riku was yelling at his sister in front of everybody, and Niko stood there and let him. He had every right to be upset with her, because he was right. She had acted without thought. She had put her life, and the lives of her only living family members in jeopardy. There was just something about that man that drove her to the brink of insanity. 

 

‘I’m sorry Riku, I will never do such a thing again. Go before he get impatient with you.’ She turned and silently walked back to the office so as not to come across Aka’s line of sight any time soon. 

 

But as she sat in her chair staring at the computer monitor in front of her NIko was struck with an idea. She knew full well what Aka was wanting from her, and if she valued her life or the lives of her family she would give him what he desired. However, she thought there might be a way out of it. There was one person all monsters feared above all others, and she highly doubted that the Boss and Aka were any different. How to get them here though? Niko tapped her nails on the desk as she thought. What would bring them to Little Tokyo? And then it hit her. With a few clicks of her keyboard Niko soon had a number she hoped would get her in touch with the person she needed. 

 

After five transfers and fifteen minutes of being on hold Niko finally got through to the person she was so desperate to get a hold of. ‘Ah yes, this is Hana, I am Papyrus’ secretary. Yes, uh huh, that’s right. Well see he’s planning on surprising you with a secret birthday dinner, but I remember reading somewhere that you were not a fan of surprises. So I just wanted to give you heads up so that you can have plenty of time to decide what to wear, and if you wish to come! Yes, of course. I look forward to meeting you too.’ Niko smiled as she hung up her phone. There was always more than one way to skin a cat. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later

Aka stormed into Niko’s restaurant and scanned the dining room for the woman herself. His magic was crackling around him, and his eyelights weren’t their normal solid red. Instead flames shot forth from his eye sockets. Anger was not the proper word for the amount of rage that pulsed through his SOUL at this time. Something more akin to hate poured through him. ‘WHERE IS SHE?!’

 

The men who had accompanied him took an involuntary step back. Never had any of them heard that tone of voice from him before. His voice was more guttural, more demonic than was normal for him. Even when Niko had slapped him, he had never been this pissed off. 

 

Riku came hurrying out of the kitchen and stopped just short of running into Aka. He bowed low and put on a smile for his boss. ‘I was not expecting you so soon Aka-san, please wait just a moment and I will make sure your table is re-’ Riku didn’t even get the chance to finish speaking before Aka grabbed him by his throat and lifted him from the floor. 

 

‘I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN. WHERE IS YOUR SISTER? SHE HAS TO THE COUNT OF THREE BEFORE I RIP YOUR THROAT OUT.’ Riku’s eyes began rolling back as he started losing oxygen to his brain. 

 

Aka hadn’t even made it to the count of two before Niko came running from the back. At the sight of her he tossed her brother to the floor with a resounding thud before he began his advancement on her. 

 

Fear, no more like absolute, and utter terror had Niko’s heart threatening to jump from her chest. He knew, she didn’t know how he knew, but in her heart of hearts she knew that he had found out it was her. 

‘YOU FOOL! YOU CALLED  **_HER_ ** ! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA AS TO WHAT YOU’VE DONE?!’ Aka grabbed her shoulders and shook her for all she was worth. ‘DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT SHE COULD, OR EVEN WOULD, SAVE YOU? YOU KNOW NOTHING!’ He stopped and panted as he stared into her face. Never had he been so angry, so betrayed, or so scared. This idiot of a woman had just called in the one person who could ruin all of their lives. Her and her little pet human, if you could even call her that any more. 

 

‘do you think that the boss is bad now? do you think i’m bad now? do you think the things we’ve done up until this point have been horrible? you think i’m a monster? you have no idea, none whatsoever. because let me let you in on a little secret doll. all the things the boss has become known for, all the hideous things he’s done he has done for  **_her._ ** for years he has been trying to prove himself worthy of her.’ Aka had finally calmed down enough he wasn’t yelling anymore, but his grip hadn’t lessened on Niko’s shoulders.

 

‘you called her thinking she could save you. but she is far worse than me or my brother. and her little pet is the worst out of all of us and she’s human! if she comes here stay out of sight, don’t speak to her, and for the love of all you hold holy don’t stare at her pet’s face. this is the only warning i will give you, this is the only time i will try to save you from your foolishness. you better hope and pray that she doesn’t stay long, because you called her in thinking she would keep the monsters in line. but it’ll be the humans who pay for your actions doll.’ He was almost sad when he turned to leave. The little fool really had no idea what she had done. No idea as to the hell she had just unleashed on the humans of her neighborhood. 

 

Riku began sitting up as Aka walked back towards the door. ‘riku stay here with your sister for the rest of the week. don’t leave her by herself, ever. if she comes here you’re to call me without hesitation.’ Aka didn’t even wait for a confirmation that he had been heard before leaving the restaurant. 

 

As he stood outside Aka took in a deep breath in an effort to calm his nerves. Ever since the Boss had woken him up with this news he had been on edge. Of course the boss was all excited about seeing her again, he was still in love with the bitch. But the day after forever would be too soon for him to see her again. It hadn’t taken him long to figure out who had been the one to bring her in once the Boss had said something about his secretary calling her. One the Boss didn’t have a secretary, this being something he had immediately insisted Aka fix, and two there was only one female who could possibly have the fucking balls to pull something like this. Also the one who had the fucking balls to slap him. 

 

He got into the car as one of his men pulled up to the curb and shut his door with a sigh. Really he just wanted to go crawl into the bed of one of his ‘friends’ and fuck until he was lost to oblivion. But he couldn’t avoid her forever. The Boss would be calling him any minute now to meet them for dinner somewhere. Speak of the devil. Aka’s phone started ringing signaling the Boss’s call. 

 

‘SANS! IT’S ABOUT TIME YOU ANSWERED! THE PHONE RANG AT LEAST TWO TIMES BEFORE YOU PICKED UP! YOU LAZY BONES! NOW LOOK I NEED YOU TO MEET US AT THAT PLACE WHERE YOU SHOT THE GIRL’S FATHER IN FRONT OF HER, I DON’T REMEMBER THE NAME. BUT THAT LITTLE RINKY DINK PLACE, YOU KNOW THE ONE. THEY’RE MEETING US THERE IN FIVE MINUTES!’ Aka didn’t get a chance to speak at all, let alone suggest a different place. With worry clouding his mind Aka took a ‘shortcut’ from the backseat of the care to land in the middle of Niko’s office. 

 

Something akin to fear grabbed at his SOUL as he swept his gaze around the empty room. She was not here, and that did not bode well. He had only been gone for maybe twenty minutes, but if the Boss was under the impression that they would be meeting them in five minutes then he knew that chances were she had arrived right as he had been leaving. Aka ran from the office and through the kitchen only to bump into Riku on the way. 

 

‘Aka! I was coming to call you! Please! You have to do something! They have Niko, and she’s torturing her!’ Riku was on the verge of hysterics as he spoke, but Aka placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder to calm him. 

 

‘stay in here, keep everyone out of sight. don’t come out here for anything, i don’t care what you hear.’

 

Aka was at the door of the kitchen when he heard Niko’s cry of pain, and he could see through the small window in the door a green sweater blocked his view of Niko. Cursing under his breath Aka opened the door and plastered a fake smile on his face. 

 

‘My beautiful Queen Toriel! It’s great to see you your Majesty!’


	3. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting doesn't go so well with the two blasts from the past. Leaving Sans angrier than before and two steps back from progress he had made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning's for this chapter, language and death of a young person.

‘Oh Sans! It’s so lovely to see you!’ The sweet toned voice of Queen Toriel that was meant to sound like honey to capture flies only sounded like what it really was to him. It was a ploy to make people think she was some sweet, little lady who could no sooner harm someone than a human could fly. Truth was it was probably his JUDGEMENT SOUL that allowed him to see through her bullshit. 

 

Toriel was the most manipulative, destructive, and terrifying person he knew. His brother had learned from the best. Stars help them all now, no telling what kind of chaos Sans would be sent to cause now. 

 

‘I don’t believe I have to introduce you to my companion?’ Toriel may have been smiling, but her voice was the ugliest sneer a person could manage. Sans smirked, his one golden fang glinting in the light as he turned to face her ‘companion’, and then suddenly he wasn’t in Little Tokyo anymore. He was back Underground. 

 

‘Hahaha mwuahaha hahaha! Do it again Sans do it again!’ She laughed and danced around the monster tied to the giant ice block. Sans’ SOUL swelled with feeling as he watched her dance around. Just the sound of her laugh brought him so much peace to his battered and bruised SOUL. Oh how he couldn’t wait for the day that they could touch their SOULs to one another. 

 

At his love’s request Sans held the sharpened stick to Dogamy’s right ear. ‘will you tell me where the human is? this’ll all stop if you just tell me what i want to know.’ Dogamy’s lips quivered and the monster shook his head. He turned his gaze towards Dogaressa’s body. Eyes that were completely dead inside watched as his mate’s body turned into dust, and they didn’t even water as Sans slowly cut his ear off. 

 

‘Aww this is no fun anymore!’ The young woman pouted and flopped down in a chair with her arms folded over her chest. ‘Make him do something Sans!’ 

 

Sans chuckled and shook his head at his lover’s pout. ‘i tried to tell you we needed to keep dogaressa alive a little longer, but you didn’t think about the end game. i know one thing is for sure darlin’ you couldn’t be a doctor you wouldn’t have the  _ patience _ !’ Sans laughed his little heh heh laugh, and turned to give the ice block a push over the edge into the river. 

 

Eventually when the water warmed up the ice block would melt, and the only thing that would be left was the ropes he had used to tie Dogamy up. The monster himself would turn to dust when he finally died. ‘Really Sans?’ The woman rolled her eyes and stood up to pace around the room. ‘We need them to tell us where the human is ! I want to break the barrier!’ 

 

‘don’t worry love, we’ll break it.’ Sans walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slender frame. 

 

‘You know if you would just tell me how this needs to be done we could split up and cover more ground. Might actually be able to find this damn human. It’s the last one we need!’ 

 

Up until now Sans had kept all the details to himself. Having lived the life he had lead trusting someone wasn’t something he felt he could do. It went against his very nature. Trust would do nothing but get you killed, and he rather liked living. Even with as much love as he felt for her he hadn’t been able to bring himself to tell her everything yet.

 

‘Hello? Earth to Sans? You in there?’ 

 

Sans blinked and took a step away from the human in front of him. He sneered and grabbed her hand in his as it came within inches of making contact with his face. ‘Touch me and die  **_pet_ ** .’ The amount of venom in his voice as he spoke was palpable. You could almost choke on it. 

 

‘of course i wish i could say it’s a pleasure to see you chara, but honestly i just can’t seem to get past that mess of thing you call a face. heh heh heh.’ Sans shoved her away from him and laughed at the murderous expression on her face. He above anyone should know what happened to her. He had after all been the one to do it. As he stared into the eyes of the woman he once loved he couldn’t help but wonder how he had been so blind. Now the scars of her betrayal criss crossed her face, and reminded him every time he saw her not to trust. Anyone. Not even Paps. 

 

‘OH GOOD YOU ARE ACTUALLY ON TIME YOU LAZY BONES! IT WOULD NOT DO FOR YOU TO KEEP HER WAITING! WHY HOW AWFUL THAT WOULD LOOK…’ The Boss stopped mid sentence as he walked into the restaurant and seen Toriel sitting at the table in the center of the dining room. His eyelights flashed from their normal solid red to stars. It was sickening. The only person Paps had ever shown any emotion towards was cold-hearted bitch. Anger welled within Sans as he watched Paps swagger towards Toriel.

 

Today he had worn his best suit, one that had been custom tailored for him as were all his suits. Nothing but the best for the Boss. All Yakuza bosses dressed nice though, it was as if it was some unwritten rule. Actually it might not have been written down, but it had been told to Paps by the former boss of Little Tokyo that a boss was to never be inferior to anyone. Which meant even in dress. 

 

The Boss had chosen a black and red suit for this particular visit. The suit jacket and pants were black, the vest was a dark maroon, and he had chosen a white buttoned up shirt with a high collar. A black tie completed the ensemble, and was held down with a gold tie clip. Toriel looked at Paps with an approving gleam in her eyes. Being physically attracted to the tall skeleton had been her one weakness, and now he had really come into his own since being freed from the Underground. ‘Hello Papyrus.’ She smiled demurely and fluttered her eyelashes at him. Coincidentally she had also chosen a ladies version of his suit. She knew he favored red and black and so she had chosen the suit for a purpose. 

‘YOUR MAJESTY! MY HOW LOVELY YOU LOOK! IF I HAD KNOWN YOU WERE SO CLOSE I WOULD HAVE BEEN HERE SOONER, I HATE THAT I KEPT YOU WAITING! BUT I SEE YOU FOUND SOMETHING TO KEEP YOU ENTERTAINED!’ Up until the Boss said something about her Sans had forgotten about Niko. 

 

He turned and glared at the girl. He had told her to stay out of sight. Not to anger them if she did see them. Now she was standing next to Toriel’s table, trapped by the bitch queen’s magic, with blood running in rivulets down her arms from a hundred little cuts. 

 

‘Ah yes, this little  _ human _ . She upset Chara when we came in and asked for a table. With such flawless skin she must not be used to seeing someone who has not been as fortunate in life as her.’ Toriel of course took up for her pet, and the Boss just nodded along with her. 

 

‘WELL I CANNOT BE A TERRIBLE HOST! SANS! YOU NITWIT SEE TO IT THAT THIS HUMAN IS PUNISHED! RIGHT HERE FOR CHARA TO SEE JUSTICE BROUGHT ABOUT!’ 

 

Sans winced as his brother ordered him to pretty much murder Niko. Riku who had been standing in the shadows stopped short when Sans barely shook his head towards the younger man. Niko’s amber eyes were widened in fear, because she knew Sans would do as he was told. Everyone knew he carried his brother’s orders out without mercy. 

 

‘i’m sorry boss, but i can’t kill her. she’s my pet.’ Claiming her as his pet was the best thing he could do for her now. He couldn’t claim her as a mate, because everyone would know that was a lie. Especially his brother. But as a pet, that still garnered some protection. For the moment that meant neither he or Chara could kill her. Stars he didn’t know why he was even trying to save her. He had went against his very nature just by warning her. 

 

‘HUMPH OF COURSE YOU WOULD CHOOSE SOMEONE SO PATHETIC AS YOUR FIRST PET SINCE WE’VE BEEN FREE.’ Paps rolled his eyelights and shoved away from the seat he had taken at the table. ‘FINE, THEN CHARA MUST CHOOSE SOMEONE TO TAKE HER PLACE. SHE DESERVES SOME KIND OF RETRIBUTION. DO YOU NOT AGREE MY DEAR?’ When Paps looked over at Toriel she all but swooned and nodded. 

 

Chara smirked and started skipping around the room. Her glee was sickening even for him. That was saying something. There had been a time when killing had made him sick, he hadn’t wanted to, but the Boss was ever cruel and made him. Riku had slipped into the shadows out of sight when Sans had claimed Niko as his pet, so hopefully he would be safe from Chara. Later he would have to examine these actions of his regarding the brother and sister. It was definitely not like him to stick his neck out for others. 

 

‘How about this one? I like this one.’ Chara purred. 

 

She had stopped in front of a young girl that looked eerily similar to Chara as a child. When she turned to pin Sans with her deranged stare he could see she had lost all signs of humanity. Her insanity had completely taken over by now. Some tiny piece of his former self had managed to fight it’s way back to the surface and in so doing it had been years since he had harmed a child. Now he was going to have to force that little bit of himself back down to save Niko. He turned and glared at her, if looks could kill she would have dropped dead then. 

 

‘WELL WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR SANS?! BRING HER FORWARD AND MAKE THINGS RIGHT!’ 

 

Sans really hated his brother when he was around these two she-devils, but he took a deep breath and did as he was told. He grabbed the young girl by her hair and pulled her forward until she was standing just in front of the table. 

 

‘No! Leave her alone!’ Niko screamed and struggled against Toriel’s magic to no avail. The only person who could rival Toriel was Sans, and he was not in a position to openly defy her. 

 

‘you’ll let this be a lesson, my  **pet,** on manners and that every action has a consequence. this is the consequence to your disrespect.’ Sans used his own magic to force Niko to look at the girl. Sobs hitched in the little girl’s throat as Sans spoke, and she looked up at him pleading with him in Japanese. Niko knew her, and her family well. She had watched the little girl grow up from a baby, and was quite fond of her. She was always smiling and joking with everyone, she was the type of little girl that just brought joy to everyone she came in contact with. Her mother had been struck down by one of Sans’ men when he had drug the girl to the center of the dining room, but you could still hear her begging for her daughter.

 

Sans tuned them all out. He looked only at Chara as he buried his conscious deep. Chara beamed brightly at him and handed over the knife she had been using to cut Niko. With quick movements Sans yanked the girls head back by her hair, and in one fluid motion drew the knife across her throat. It was the best he could do for her. Once Chara had made up her mind the girl was as good as dead. If he had not given her a quick death then the Boss and Toriel would have let Chara drag it out for however long pleased her, and made everyone sit and watch. 

 

The store had never been so quiet. Not even the kitchen workers were making any noise, and usually it didn’t matter what was happening out in the dining room those men were back there like nothing was out of the ordinary. Even when he had shot Niko’s father you could still hear the chef’s calling out orders. Now there was nothing. No phone ringing, no nothing. Even the girl’s mother had fallen silent. 

 

Chara was enraged, her face was red, and all she was missing was the steam blowing from her ears. Before she had a chance to say anything though Sans turned to Toriel and smiled. ‘Excuse me queen toriel, but if you would not mind releasing this thing i need to take her home and discipline her.’ Luckily for them both Toriel was getting bored and waved her hand dismissively and the Boss was too busy looking down her blouse to care. 

 

‘riku you and some of the others do something with the body. call me when it’s done.’ 

 

He had almost made it to the door with Niko in tow when the Boss called out to him, causing him to inwardly wince. So close. He looked at the door and sighed. ‘yeah boss?’

 

‘YOU SHOULD INVEST IN A PROPER COLLAR FOR THAT THING SO THAT MISTAKES LIKE THIS AREN’T MADE IN THE FUTURE.’ The Boss leered at Niko before returning his gaze to Sans. ‘AND DON’T TAKE TOO LONG WE HAVE A MEETING WITH THE ITALIANS LATER ABOUT SOME BOUNDARIES THEY’VE CROSSED RECENTLY.’

 

With just a short nod Sans grabbed Niko once more and drug her out into the sunlight. It had felt like an eternity in that hell hole. Not usually one for smoking Sans didn’t keep any cigarettes or dog treats on him, so he grabbed a passerby and yanked the dog treat from his mouth. The monster had been on the verge of saying something until he realized who it was that had accosted him. With a growl Sans threw the guy to the side and marched off towards his car. Without being told one of the guys opened his door and waited until both he and Niko were inside before shutting the door and sliding into the driver’s seat. 

 

‘take me to my apartment, and make it snappy i ain’t got all day.’ Sans was being shorter than normal as he spoke to his driver. Something he only did when he was highly pissed off. 

 

Niko didn’t bother to even try to speak, instead she sat in silence and watched the people as they drove by. People who were leading normal lives, people who didn’t have to stand and watch an innocent little girl die for you. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about everything that had happened. She had tried so hard not to look at either of them, just as Aka had said, but she was not prepared for Chara’s face. 

 

Sans saw the tears begin to slip down Niko’s cheeks, and for a moment his anger sputtered out. Then he thought of the little girl and it flared right back up. ‘i hope you’re happy with yourself. your actions brought all this to pass. all of this is on you. and if you think hers was the only death we will see because of them then you are sadly mistaken.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not Japanese, and my knowledge of the Japanese culture and language is limited. While I will be doing research to try and make sure this fic is as accurate as possible I do realize I will be making some mistakes along the way. If any of you see any of these mistakes please feel free to correct me so I can fix it, and save the knowledge for later! I hope you all enjoy! I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this new AU!


End file.
